I Just Miss You
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2004! -AU- Madison "Tomoyo" misses Sakura. Fluff with a tinge of angst! /songfic: Darren Hayes\


**"I Miss You"**   
by SimbiAni™ 

Summary: [AU] Madison misses Sakura. ©2G4. Plz read&review, thx! [songfic] Darren Hayes, "I Miss You". 

A/N: I love Darren's songs, and was listening to his Spin CD again, becuz he *might* make an appearance at a Listening Party for his new music (in NYC), so I'm *definitely* going!! And I realized I had not written a single songfic for any of his songs yet! So... this somehow came out of my fingertips, LoL... Altho I can't stop laughing at how much Lister misses Rimmer in the "Blue" epi of "RedDwarf", I also miss my best friend (she works in NYC so she lives in NewJersey... *so* far away!), and figured why not a fic about Madison... and yes, I use the dub names becuz I've only ever seen "CardCaptors", LoL, and I like the names... Enjoy!! ^_^   
~*~ 

Madison sat on her bed, rifling thru her notebooks. She'd written tons of poems, ever since she'd started feeling this way. About her best friend. It was just... magical. She smiled. Sakura was off with Li at the moment, for the weekend, actually. And Madison didn't mind. Sakura was happy, and so was she. Of course, she still hadn't told Sakura how she felt... __

Gimme a reason   
Why I'm feeling so blue   
Everytime I close my eyes   
All I see is you 

Gimme a reason   
Why I can't feel my heart   
Everytime you leave my side   
I just fall apart 

And when you're fast alseep I wonder where you go   
Can you tell me, I want to know 

She fondly thought of the last time Sakura had slept over. Oh, how she loved watching her sleep... how cute Sakura looked, her shiny brown hair shimmering with each soft breath, and the silly smile Sakura wore, as she no doubt had weird dreams revolving around special cards and a certain stuffed fluff named Kero... __

Becuz I miss you   
And this is all I want to say   
I guess I miss you, beautiful   
These three words have said it all 

You know I miss you   
I think about you when you're gone   
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong   
I don't mean to carry on 

One time, when they'd been sitting in the park, on the swings, Sakura had noticed Madison gazing at her for what seemed like an extra-long time. She'd asked her what she was thinking, and Madison had just blushed, and muttered something about homework, hehe... As if she could really tell her what she was thinking... Madison had then challenged Sakura to a swinging contest- of who could swing the highest. Their laughter echoed thru the park... __

Gimme a reason   
Why I can't concentrate   
The world is turning upside down   
Spinning round & round 

Gimme a reason   
Why I now understand   
The beauty & simplicity   
Of everything surrounding me 

You got a way of spreading magic everywhere   
Anywhere I go, I know you're always there   
It sounds ridiculous but when you leave the room   
There's a part of me that just wants to follow you, too 

Madison closed her poem journals, and reached into the vid vault. She rummaged thru, looking for not a battle one, but a tape of their last visit to the carnival. Once she found it, she slipped it into the vcr. That trip was fun, too- especially the ride on the ferris wheel. For even just a few minutes, they were at the top of the world- together. Just them two... That part was on the tape 'cuz by then Kero had learned how to manuever the tiny camcorder... Madison smiled to see their happy faces- her arm around Sakura's shoulders, both giggling at how high up they were... Madison was reminded of how she had almost done it right there- confessed everything. But she hadn't... Sakura had waved at Li just then. 

_ Becuz I miss you   
And this is all I want to say   
I guess I miss you, beautiful   
These three words have said it all _

You know I miss you   
I think about you when you're gone   
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong   
I don't mean to carry on 

It's such a hard life & most of the time, I'm just surviving   
That's why I want you to know   
In a world where sincerity has lost its meaning   
You fill my world w/so much hope 

It was an hour later Madison heard a knock at her door. Quickly she shut off her TV & jumped off her bed. When she answered the door, it was Sakura's grin that greeted her. Madison practically melted in giggles, but she contained herself. Sakura blinked, still grinning, and asked her how was she. How was she?? Ohhh, fine, hehehe, just fine... "Great, Sakura...!" Sakura's eyes did a twinkle that just insisted a silly question like, "Didja miss me?" Madison stuttered, giggling nervously. 

_ And I miss you   
This is all I want to say   
I guess I miss you, beautiful   
These three words have said it all _

You know I miss you   
I think about you when you're gone   
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong   
I don't mean to carry on 

"Of course I missed you!" Madison exclaimed. Sakura laughed out loud. Madison showed her in, and Kero struggled out of Sakura's pack. He impatiently complained he'd been stuck in there for ages, and was in dire of need of pudding *now*! Madison shrugged and told him the downstairs kitchen should be empty at this time; he was welcome to go check out the fridges down there. He flew off chanting a happy tune, something about, "pudding, how i missed you, i haven't eaten you for hours..." __

You know I miss you   
And this is all I wanna say   
I guess I miss you, beautiful   
These three words have said it all 

You know I miss you   
And this is all I wanna do   
I know it doesn't sound too cool   
But maybe I'm in love w/you 

Madison sat down on her bed, and Sakura did the same, already diggin thru her pack for souvenirs she said she got for Madison. Sakura squealed, having found soemthing she was looking for, and presented it to Madison, who looked in wonder at the gift. It was a beautiful necklace, and she was very grateful. She said thank you, and Sakura offered to clasp it for her. As Sakura clicked it closed behind Madison's neck, Madison thought, she had to tell her. She couldn't hold in any longer- it definitely couldn't be a secret forever! __

You know I miss you   
And this is all I wanna say   
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong   
I don't mean to carry on   
I just miss you 

She took Sakura's hands in hers, and said she had to confess something. Something serious. Sakura looked confused at first, but she continued smiling. Madison blushed, and blurted it out- "I love you." Sakura laughed!! "I love you, too, Madison! You're my best friend... but it's just a necklace, hehehe..." Madison shook her head. Well, maybe a little bit longer... __

Yeah, it's true,   
I miss you, baby 

And when you're walking out that door   
I know I miss you   
You make me wanna ask for more   
I just miss you   


Sakura suddenly sprang up- saying she'd forgotten to get her bags from Li's car. She'd call later, and then they would talk about the trip! Madison just stared after her, chuckling at her friend's innocence. The secret could wait a bit more. This was the time for endless smiles, and happiness- not drama. When Sakura had disappeared from Madison's sight down the stairs, pudding-crazed stuffy came back, his face covered in chocolate stains... She tugged him down out of the air, and hugged him. "I missed you, too, Kero..." __

Yeah, it's true,   
I miss you, baby 

Yeah, it's true   
I miss you, baby, yeah   
I miss you, baby, yeah   
It's true, I miss you, baby 

... 

Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh... __

... 

CCS™ is copyright of CLAMP, WB etc. ^_^   
©2G4 


End file.
